Sweet Dreams
by Yuuki no Taisho
Summary: La joven de capa roja caminaba con lentitud a través del transitado bosque. Un paso en falso. Una rama crujiendo a su espalda. La Luna Nueva iluminó la noche como único testigo de sus sucesos. Sweet dreams are made of these Song - fic Sweet Dreams.


_**Sweet Dreams**_

_**Sweet dreams are made of these.**_

La joven de capa roja caminaba con lentitud a través del transitado bosque.

Acomodo con delicadeza la capucha que ocultaba parte de su rostro, dejando ver a través de ella largos cabellos azabaches.

La suave briza meció su cuerpo, al alzar con delicadeza la mirada azulina hacia el oscuro cielo donde una transitoria nube cubría la luna. La azabache frunció el ceño bufando levemente.

_**Who am I to disagree?**____**  
**__**Travel the world and the seven seas.**____**  
**__**Everybody's looking for something.**_

Tanto hombres como mujeres volteaban al verla pasar. Los niños de dulces disfraces se detenían ante ella, solo para regalarle una sonrisa, a la cual ella devolvía gustosa junto a varios dulces que recogía de la canasta que colgaba de su brazo.

El bosque poco a poco quedaba atrás bajo su calmado paso. Los pueblerinos disfrazados de diversos personajes se amontonaban en las largas filas frente a la feria que anunciaba el festivo día que anualmente se celebraba.

… _Halloween._

_**Some of them want to use you.**____**  
**__**Some of them want to get used by you.**____**  
**__**Some of them want to abuse you.**____**  
**__**Some of them want to be abused.**_

Tras un nuevo bufido la joven se encogió de hombros continuando su pausado andar.

Los arboles se volvían su nuevo paisaje. La joven se detuvo repentinamente apretando los labios de un brillante carmín.

Un paso en falso. Una rama crujiendo a su espalda.

_**Sweet dreams are made of these.**____**  
**__**Who am I to disagree?**____**  
**__**Travel the world and the seven seas.**____**  
**__**Everybody's looking for something.**_

La azabache ladeo el rostro aun cubierto por la gruesa capucha. Una sombra se divisaba con lentitud a su espalda, formando lentamente la fornida figura de un hombre.

Tras una leve mueca de fastidio al reconocer al sujeto, la joven sonrió forzosamente.

Silbando sonoramente el hombre de ojos carmín se acerco a ella. El lustroso cabello negro caía por sus hombros perdiéndose en su oscura vestimenta, resaltando la pálida piel de su rostro.

— Naraku, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí - El aludido caminando en su dirección, se poso frente a ella, que aun de espaldas a él temblaba levemente. – ya me voy…

_**I wanna use you and abuse you.**____**  
**__**I wanna know what's inside you.**____**  
**__**(Whispering and Moaning:**____**  
**__**Hold your head up, movin' on.**____**  
**__**Keep your head up, movin' on.)**_

— _Kagome, Kagome… - _De un rápido movimiento, Naraku poso el brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cuello, tomando con el otro ambas muñecas tras su espalda – Que boca tan grande tienes – Susurró a su oído con asquerosa melosidad.

_**Movin' on!**_

– Es… es pa-para…- Una nueva briza envolvió su cuerpo, cuando la joven alzo con dificultad la vista. El cielo arrastraba con tortuosa lentitud la nube que intrusamente cubrió al astro rey. Las pupilas cobalto de la azabache. – _Comerte mejor._

_**Some of them want to use you.**____**  
**__**Some of them want to get used by you.**____**  
**__**Some of them want to abuse you.**____**  
**__**Some of them want to be abused.**_

Respirando dificultosamente, intentaba con vanos movimiento escapar de _esa_ cosa. "_Ella" _tenía demasiada fuerza.

El pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha lo aferraba al suelo con ferocidad. Uno de sus brazos torcía las muñecas del hombre al tiempo que su pierna derecha lo inmovilizaban en el suelo.

_**I'm gonna use you and abuse you.**____**  
**__**I'm gonna know what's inside.**____**  
**__**Gonna use you and abuse you.**____**  
**__**I'm gonna know what's inside you.**_

Kagome sonrió abiertamente enseñando finos caninos que se aferraban a sus labios. La Luna Nueva iluminó la noche como único testigo de sus sucesos.

Naraku dilato los ojos con horror.

— Vaya, vaya… - La muchacha escudriño su mirada con grandes pupilar totalmente negras. – Que ojos tan grandes tienes…

_**Sweet dreams are made of these.**_

_**Fin…**_


End file.
